The present invention relates to an intrauterine device useful to prevent conception.
Spermicides of this type, constituted by a support body onto which a copper spiral acting as the spermicide is wound, are known.
The main feature of this invention, which departs from conventional devices, resides in the existence of two diametrically opposed arched arms which extend from a support body, each arm having joined to the free end thereof a copper cap to be housed in the top of the corresponding oviduct of the user.
The main object of the invention is to obtain a greater degree of safety of the spermicide and the conception preventing function thereof, since it creates a second barrier at the level of the entrance to the oviducts, and thus considerably reduces the risk of spermatozoa having access thereto and consequently the risk of fertilization of the ovum, or its implantation in the tip of the oviduct where this normally takes place.
The device of the invention offers a greater adaptability to the uterus, since the shape thereof is adaptable to that of the uterine cavity, such that the device is capable of implantation in a fallen uterus.
Greater case of insertion is also obtained, thereby eliminating the need for use of sterilized material, such as gloves, and the carrying out of difficult manipulations during implantation, as is required with conventional devices.